


She Keeps Me Warm

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: i had the plot planned out for another story. i even did the art work for it but this one demanded to be written first. enjoy. Inspiration - She Keeps me Warm by Mary Lambert





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> i had the plot planned out for another story. i even did the art work for it but this one demanded to be written first. enjoy. Inspiration - She Keeps me Warm by Mary Lambert

 

 

"Tesla's ghost" Tony grumped, poking at his tablet, "Is planning a wedding supposed to be this hard?"

 

Steve chuckled and adjusted his book, flipping a page before running a hand down Tony's back and the curve of his ass. The genius lay on his stomach across the blonde's lap, humming absently as he flicked from screen to screen. He looked completely comfortable, wearing one of Steve's oversized army shirts mangled into a crop top, a pair of Wonder Woman panties and fuzzy rainbow unicorn knee high socks on his swinging feet.

 

It was a far cry from the usual sexy lingerie the man loved to wear. No sexy garter belts, silk gloves or laced ribbons. No slow building sexual tension as he got himself ready, letting Steve enjoy the exquisite pain of watching his lover become his doll step by careful step.

 

This was more of a lazy day in bed, hang around in your undies type of situation and it made his heart sing at how comfortable Tony had become with his feminine side in his everyday life. At least in their bedroom that is. Other that the private party at New year's, Tony had yet to wear ladies' clothing anywhere other than their bedroom. He just wasn't ready to take that step.

 

Steve understood completely and made sure never to push the matter again. After the panic attack Tony had suffered the last time Steve had tried to surprise him, he was wary of overstepping the boundaries the brunette had drawn in the sand. All he wanted to do was give Tony all the love, caring and support he needed.

 

The late morning sun shone bright through the large glass window and settled warm across the unmade bed. Steve, still in his thin white vest and rumpled boxers, lay against the bank of pillows; his book on the life of General Patton resting along the arch of his lover's back. Remnants of a full breakfast sat on a tray at the foot of the large bed, mugs stained with coffee dregs and the smell of crispy fried bacon still lingered in the air.

 

He grabbed one of the swinging socked feet and dug his thumb into the arch of Tony's foot, pulling a pleased moan from the man. Tony loved foot rubs and so Steve had been studying up on the subject. It was worth it to see Tony writhe in mindless pleasure under his ministrations. Running his hand down Tony's fuzz covered calf, Steve chuckled again at the whiny pout Tony gave him over his shoulder when the impromptu massage had ceased.

 

"Well, I suggested heading down to the local court house and getting the license. Just the two of us. A couple witnesses."  he shrugged. "Have a big party after and tell everyone the great news."

 

"And risk being killed by almost everyone we know? Fuck No. " Tony scoffed, "Pepper would lead the charge, armed with her sharpest pair of Jimmy Choo's. She, Happy and Rhodey have been making ritual sacrifices for years to see someone make an honest man of me. Hell, they got copiesmade  of all my sex tapes and burned them in sacred ceremony after we announced our engagement. It was a lovely evening though. We had wine and cheese and the stuff to make smores. Dum-E even got to put out the flames when it was all over."

 

Steve laughed, his hand slipping up Tony's thigh to smack him gently on the ass. Tony gave a surprised yelp and wiggled his butt, the double Ws of the panties hiking higher and exposing more of his pert ass cheeks. Steve gave the globes another smack then soothed the sting with a groping caress. His fingers slipped down between the cheeks, pressing his fingers into the panty's crotch and rubbing small circles there.

 

Tony moaned again, this time deeper and more breathy, his head dropping unto the bed spread as he arched his back into Steve's touch.  Giving Tony's amazing ass one last one last pat, he went back to reading his book. Tony pouted over his shoulder, toes curling as he wriggled on Steve's lap.

 

"You're just going to leave me hanging Babe? Come on now."

 

 "You were the one who said that you wanted to have a lazy morning. Just spending time together."  to Steve raised a blonde eyebrow. "And I quote…'no sex. Just couple stuff'. Don't you remember?"

 

Tony groaned and turned back to his tablet. "You had just fucked my brains out Steve and I was totally blissed out. You know not to take anything I say post orgasm seriously. I've probably promised you half of SI already."

 

Steve grinned, "Well, you did promise me a private island and a gold titanium alloy plated shield. You even promised to put repulsors into it that I could control from an arm bracelet."

 

"I did?" Tony's swinging feet stilled. "Huh?"

 

The quirked his head to the side, staring out of the large windows, "I already have the island so there's that. The second one would take some doing but I bet I could get it done in a couple of days."

 

"Tony, No." Steve shook his head and gave Tony's inner thigh a soft pinch.  "I don't need an IronShield. I have an Ironman and that's enough for me. That's enough for the world actually."

 

Tony bit his lip and squeezed his thighs together, trapping Steve's hand. "Bite your tongue Captain Cutie Pie. The world could never have enough Iron Man themed heroes. Your uniform would look at least twelve times better in red and gold."

 

"Yeah… sure …" The soldier rolled his eyes and tickled his trapped fingers against his lover's inner thigh, making the other man jump and pull his legs apart. "And when people start calling me Captain Russia. That's go over like a lead balloon."

 

"Or Captain China." Tony giggled. "Or Spain … or Vietnam. That wouldn't be a problem If you'd just let me build you a suit like I wanted to…"

 

Steve slapped Tony's ass again. This time a little harder to leave a slight sting. "As if you haven't built me one already. I know you Sweetheart. I just hope it has a great pilot tutorial that’s dumbed down enough for me to use.  It took you a few tries to get the hang of it and you're the resident genius. Morita had to show me how to hot wire a truck three times before I got it down."

 

The brunette froze, then twisted around so that he could glare at his lover. "Hey, you know I don't like that 'dumb muscle head' shtick…"

 

Steve cut off his rant with a kiss, licking into Tony's mouth even as he continued to make speaking noises. Pulling away, he smiled at the still frowning genius. "I'm not saying that I'm dumb Tony. I'm just saying that it takes me a while to pick up on the technical stuff. I usually get it after a couple tries. Remember the whole bagel toaster disaster?"

 

He kissed Tony again as the man opened his mouth to rebutt.

 

"I'm just saying that something as advanced as the suit…"

 

"Hypothetical suit" Tony interrupted. Steve nodded in acquiescence.

 

"Ok. With something as advanced as the hypothetical suit, I would need a really comprehensive Hypothetical training program because the only instance I could see myself getting in the suit was if it was an emergency. And in an emergency, as hypothetical as it might be, there really wouldn't be enough time for me to learn how to use it properly. I might fall out of the sky like a stone."

 

Tony's voice was a little shaky. "Hypothetically of course."

 

Steve pulled the smaller man to himself, settling him unto his lap; Tony's head tucked under his chin. They fit together so perfectly like that. Steve often wished that they could stay like that forever but alas, he couldn't have Tony snug in his arms 24/7.  They both had lives outside of the bedroom.

 

"So… " Tony finally broke the comfortable silence. "This hypothetical suit training. Would you be open to doing some simulation exercises? Maybe some virtual reality? All hypothetical of course."

 

"Of course. I would love that." Steve smiled into Tony's hair, pressing a kiss to his crown.  "Literally"

 

The brunette laughed and leaned his head back, threading his fingers through Steve's hair and tugging him down for a another kiss. His brown eyes were bright and shining with love and open affection.

 

"Thank you Steve."

 

"No, Thank you." Steve replied. For Tony's love. For his trust. For the Suit he'd no doubt already built to Steve's specifications. That was how Tony showed his love. He built things for the people he loved. He showed with his hands what he couldn't say with his words and Steve loved him all the more for it.

 

They settled against each other once more, Tony tucked against Steve's side with his tablet. Steve picked up his book and set it against his leg, quickly finding where he left off. His other arm, he slung around  and over Tony's shoulder, his hand coming to rest just above the arc reactor. It still stunned Steve at how comfortable Tony was with having someone else's hand over the reactor. With all his neuroses about its vulnerability and the trauma of Stane's betrayal, It was a testament to Tony Stark's heart of gold that he trusted Steve with so much of himself.

 

Steve's  old dog tags clinked against the reactor case as Steve's fingers hooked on the chain. These were the old metal ones, Steve having been granted a new rubber framed set with his recent army re-certification training. The ones Tony was wearing were the ones Howard had kept from the war and part of the stash of Steve's belongings that Tony had sent to him after the invasion of new York with a cheeky, irreverent note about Howard's hoarding tendencies.

 

Steve had sent the billionaire a hand written thank you letter from his small SHIELD provided apartment and spent a week sifting through the boxes upon boxes of crap. Howard, it seemed, had been rapacious in his quest to collect anything that had been owned by Steve Rogers and Captain America. Even some of the more innocuous items like old toothbrushes and pencils worn down to stubs.

 

Steve had been taken aback at the odd collection and had ended up giving most of the stuff to the Smithsonian. He kept a few items, pictures, some old letters, tucking them in an old war journal he'd kept with sketches of the landscapes they'd passed, the Howling Commandos and small funny cartoons.

 

Tony had shown up a few days later with a box of Steve's posthumous medals and a bottle of expensive scotch. He'd hefted the bottle with a small smile. "It won't get you drunk but it'll taste damn good going down." That night they'd toasted to long lost friends and to making new ones. It was the first night since he'd been thawed that Steve had slept without nightmares.

 

Tony squirmed against him, bringing Steve out of his memories. When he squirmed again. Steve pressed his hand against the centre of Tony's chest. "Hey restless, what's going on with you?"

 

Tony bit his lip and stilled, setting aside his tablet. "I've been thinking about something lately and I wanted to ask you about it." He twisted in place until he was facing Steve. He seemed suddenly bashful, his cheeks flushing a dusky pink as his adorable white teeth bit at his bottom lip. Steve had to suppress a groan at the sight, shifting in place as his cock twitched.

 

Tony leaned forward to nibble along the line of Steve's jaw, his facial hair tickling the sensitive skin there.  "Have you ever heard of cock warming?"

 

Steve blinked, trying to remember if he'd ever heard of the term during his JARVIS aided research. He eventually shook his head. "No, I don't think I have. I'd love to hear about it though."

 

Tony moved to straddle his lover, resting his arms on the blond's broad shoulders as Steve's hands stole up to cup his ass and give the cheeks a squeeze. "Well, according to the internet, it’s when a guy slips his erection into his lover for the purpose of keeping it warm."

 

Steve's hands tightened on Tony ass, a heat curling in his belly at the idea. They'd done that kind of thing before, those breathless moments after sex when Tony would beg Steve to Stay buried in him, keeping him oh so full and intimately close.

 

"You like that don't you?" he kneaded Tony ass as the brunette flushed a deeper red. "You want to do that some more." it wasn't really a question.

 

"Sometimes people use their mouths…"  Tony nodded, gulping heavily at the hunger in Steve's blue eyes. He rolled his hips lazily, grinding down of Steve's stiffening cock and they both groaned. "Sometimes they use… other places."

 

Steve hissed a breath through clenched teeth, his tented boxers pressing insistently against the crotch of the wonder woman panties. Tony's own stiffening cock was bulging against the stretch material of the underwear, the tip peeking out from under the elastic waistband.

 

"I was thinking of your stamina. You've always been able to go the distance when we make love." Tony's cheeks were a dusky pink and just begged for Steve to kiss them. He did, pulling his lover closer. Tony gave his hips another roll, his breath catching as he felt the hard cock pressing against his perineum. "… and I wanted to try something I read about once."

 

He sat back a bit, looking Steve in the eye. "I want to sit on your cock and work on my tablet while you finish reading your book."

 

Steve gave him a curious glance. "So we won't be having sex?"

 

Tony shrugged. "Yeah eventually, but for a bit we'll just sit and do our own thing for a while. You'll just be balls deep in my ass. So, what do you think? You want to give it a try."

 

"Of course." Steve smiled readily, stealing a quick kiss. "Can you keep on the panties though?"

 

"Fuck yeah" Tony grinned and threw himself forward with a bark of a laugh, sealing his mouth over Steve's. they traded long and lingering kisses before Tony pulled back and turned around, settling his butt on Steve's groin with a deep roll.

 

With a playful smack at that amazing ass, Steve pulled the waistband of his boxers down under his ball sac then reached under the pillow for the ever present lube. He quickly slicked up his fingers as Tony hooked his thumbs in the waist of the panties and pulled them down just enough to expose his puckered asshole. He leaned forward, he braced himself on the bed as Steve slipped one finger in. Tony made a soft helpless noise as the second finger joined the first, stretching his clenching hole. Steve kept his movements perfunctory, quickly preparing his lover before squirting more lube and slicking his own weeping erection.

 

Pushing into his lover was like entering heaven, his breath pushed from his chest as his eyes fell closed. It took everything in him not to thrust up into the close heat and he had to squeeze the root of his cock to keep from cumming just from the sensation.

 

He heard Tony let out a long and thready breath as he settled back, the muscles on his back trembling finely as he sank completely unto Steve's thick cock. It took them both a few moments to  not fall into the familiar routine of love making, the both of them keeping still as they let the initial rush of pleasure subside. Eventually Tony picked up his tablet and Steve grabbed his book.

 

With one hand resting on Tony's waist, his other holding the book open, Steve concentrated on reading. It took him a while for the words to start making sense , to stop swimming around the page as every heartbeat made his dick pulse obscenely inside his lover. His hand tightened on Tony's waist briefly before he made it relax.

 

Tony let out a chain of soft sighs and noises as he settled into a comfortable position, his ass clenching and releasing as he adjusted to Steve's hot and heavy cock. The tap tap tap of the tablet became steadier as time went on and the words on the page stopped swimming completely and started to actually make sense.

 

He still felt every beat of his pulse throbbing through his dick, the close heat of his lover's ass, the arch of Tony's back and the flexing of his thigh muscles as he kept himself steady on Steve's cock.  A tremor racked the blonde's large frame and he had to bite back a groan as his cock twitched heavily . Tony let out a whimper and threw his head back, clenching down reflexively on the veined shaft impaling him. The book fell from Steve's hands as he grabbed at Tony's waist and pulled the smaller man down unto his erection, a low growl falling from bite swollen lips.

 

Tony cried out, his hip flexing at the deeper intrusion. He fell forward, catching himself on his hands as his back arched almost painfully. Steve ran his large hands soothingly up and down his lover's flank before reaching down and gently spreading Tony's ass cheeks.

 

The sight of his cock, engorged and slick, stretching the swollen ring of muscle burned a scorching path of lust straight through Steve. Keeping his hips still seemed like an impossible task but Steve just managed it, running his hands from Tony's ass down to the arches of his socked feet. He pressed his thumbs into the arches of the brunette's feet and was rewarded when Tony gave a cry and crumpled forward unto the bed, his toes curling as he clenched tightly around Steve.

 

The blond's vision whited out for a send as he ran his hands up and down Tony's back and whispered soothing nonsense. He leaned forward, pulling Tony up and back into his arms as he leaned back against the bank of pillows. He shifted his hips back, settling the smaller man on his broad chest. Tony whimpered, tucking his face against Steve's neck as thick cock shifted angle deep within him.

 

Slipping his hands under Tony's knees, Steve pulled them back until the brunette legs were spread wide, exposing where his ass spasmed around Steve. Tony's breath was hot and heavy in his ear, his hands gripping as the blond's thick thighs for some sort of steady support. Gripping under the brunette's knees, Steve spread them wide and, keeping Tony in place, began moving his hips up and down.

 

Tony's hands stole up into Steve's hair, tugging gently in time with Steve's strokes. Wordless praises fell from his lips as he bit gently on Steve's earlobe and tugged at it with his teeth. His back arched into the thrusts, his hips rolling at counterpoint to his lover's as his own erection bobbed between his spread legs, leaking with pre-cum and squirting with each particularly deep thrust.

 

Bringing up his hand, Steve guided Tony's head toward his for a kiss, hot and dirty as his other arm held Tony's legs together and aloft. The brunette moaned wantonly into the kiss, his hands grasping wildly at both Steve and the bedding. The blond upped his pace, fucking his lover deep until Tony was practically jumping up and down on his cock.

 

The wordless moans spilling from Tony's lips became pleas and cries for mercy, begging Steve to take him harder, to fuck him deeper. Steve obeyed, grunting from the effort as he made Tony sit forward, guiding his hips into a deep rolling motion. The slick slapping of flesh and the un-un-un sound falling helplessly from Tony's lips were the only sound in the room. Other than Steve's thundering pulse in his ears of course.

 

Steve licked a hot stripe up the back of Tony's neck, his hand reaching around to fist his lover's cock once, twice, three times before Tony was stiffening as he came with scream. Steve continued fisting his spurting cock, pulling the trembling man back unto his chest, the walls of his ass clenching down hard on his throbbing  erection.

 

Tony slumped against him, trembling and panting as Steve kept fucking into his clenching hole. Within minutes the blond's hip were stuttering and he pressed in deep, cumming into the oh so tight heat of his lover. They both lay against the pillows, chests heaving as pleasure thrummed through them both in waves.

 

"Stay" Tony gasped softly against Steve's neck, the word almost going unheard were it not for the puff of breath against his skin. "Stay in me."

 

Steve nodded, tilting his head down to claim his lover's mouth, his tongue pressing into that waiting wet heat. Tony moaned, long and low, his toes curling as his eyes rolled behind his lids.

 

"I fucking love you" Steve's voice was raspy as he pulled away, his arms wrapping around Tony and pulling his closer. "There's nowhere else for me. You're home, Tony. You're my home."

 

The brunette gave a soft whimper at the words, a shuddered running through him at the depth of emotion he could hear in his lover's voice. His eyes stung and he blinked rapidly, his fingers finding Steve's and threading them together. He spread his legs, opening up his pelvis and settling more comfortably on Steve's still half hard cock. The blond's recovery time was amazing and it always took him a few rounds to be sated completely.

 

Maybe they could try this again. Tony wanted to and Steve seemed to like it as well. Maybe they could do it In the lab next time with Steve on a stool at the worktable and Tony in his lap, stuffed full and fucked deep as he played with his holograms. Or maybe they could do it in the library where Steve liked to sketch the city skyline. Tony could be on his knees, resting his cheek against his soldier's thigh, thick cock in his mouth and his mind blissfully empty. They'd have to talk about it some more, gather more information.

 

He shifted, feeling the cock in his ass twitch. There he went, the scientist in him ever hungry for the new. He squeezed down experimentally on the quickly hardening shaft impaling him and was rewarded with a fond, yet exasperated huff in his ear and the tightening of his lover's arms around him.

 

Yeah, he thought to himself as Steve's hips jerked again and the breathing against the back of ear started quickening once more. They were definitely doing this again.

 


End file.
